Dr. Tyler Rockwell
Dr. Tyler Rockwell is a character who appears in the TMNT 2012 Series. He is a mutant chimpanzee who was originally a human British neurochemist. He first appears in the episode Monkey Brains' History [[Monkey Brains|Monkey Brains]]':' When Dr. Falco reported Rockwell missing on the news, Donatello and April O' Neil investigate his disappearance hoping to find clues about the The Kraang. While in his abandoned lab, they encounter Dr. Falco, who tells them that Rockwell had been using mutagen to experiment on monkeys. Donatello also takes a flash drive from the lab containing data on Rockwell's research. The mutant monkey confronts them later. He attacks and defeats Donatello easily, and is about to harm April but calms down when she talks to him and runs away. April and the Turtles later search the city for the mutant chimp. Once they capture him, April realizes that the chimp ''is Dr. Rockwell. They return him to Falco, who promises to take care of him. But later, while studying Rockwell's flashdrive, Donatello learns that Falco has lied to them about Rockwell in order to get a neurologic mutagen from him in order to give himself psychic abilities. [[Mazes & Mutants|''Mazes & Mutants]]':' The Turtles fought Monkey Goblins who resembled Tyler Rockwell. [[Metalhead Rewired|Metalhead Rewired]]':' Tyler is seen as a brief cameo as one of the many mutants captured by the Kraang. [[Battle for New York|Battle for New York]]: Alongside Slash, Pigeon Pete, and Leatherhead, Rockwell is recruited by Jack Kurtzman to repel the Kraang invasion following the absence of the Ninja Turtles. Forming the Mighty Mutanimals, the four mutants dedicate themselves to fighting the Kraang, where Rockwell is the team's brains. Bio Rockwell's mutated form is incredibly strong, fast, and agile. In addition to his ape-like abilities, Rockwell possesses a psychic ability to read emotions and sense a person's intentions. This gives him a distinct advantage in evasion and combat. Thus far, Rockwell is the first mutant we have seen to lose his ability to speak, resorting to ape grunts and howls. He is also never seen in his human form. Gallery [[Dr. Tyler Rockwell/Gallery|'Dr. Tyler Rockwell/Gallery']] Trivia *Tyler is a parody of Gibson from another show Ciro Nieli has worked on, ''"Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!". As both are intelligent monkeys, and are both voiced by Tom Kenny. Both even have a hint of a British accent. * Whenever Tyler gets mad. his eyes bug out. This is a reference to the old cymbal-banging monkey toy. *He makes a short cameo in Metalhead Rewired escaping with the other mutants. *He made a short appearance in Mazes & Mutants as an illusion by looking like Monkey Goblins. * He has a bit of a rivalry with Donnie because of their intelligence. * Although originally voiced by Frank Welker in his first appearances, the effects of a Kraang experiment allows Rockwell regain his intelligence and able to speak again, where he's voiced by Tom Kenny in future appearances. Category:Neutral Category:Mutants Category:Former Humans Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Scientists Category:Victims Category:Mutant Mammals Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Hostages Category:Mutants captured in metalhead rewired Category:Returning Category:Good Guys Category:Good Boys Category:Stuff Mikey did not name Category:Good guys Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Good Mutants Category:Missing in Action Category:The Turtles Category:Psychos Category:Kraang's enemies Category:Team mates Category:Mutanimals Category:Mind Controlled